Do you love me?
by ittebayo
Summary: Neji and Tenten are talking while they wait for the green beast. How would it all turn out


Nejiten one-shot (time shipuden)

**Do you love me?**

"Can we please take a break Neji" asked Tenten breading heavily

Neji shivered at the sound of his name he loved the way she said it

"hmp" was his only answered before going to his usual meditation tree with Tenten shortly behind.

The two of them sitting next to each other Neji would meditate and Tenten would take a short nap in Neji's shoulder. Tenten was the only person that Neji would allow to be touch by so casually, not even his cousin had that privilege and that make Tenten feel special and gives her hope that one day her beloved one would love her back.

She didn't mind his syllabic language, years ago she had developed a sixth sense to understand Neji's answers and gesture plus she also discovered that the Hyuuga's eyes were filled with emotions like happiness, or embarrassed because of Lee and Gai-sensei and their unrealistic goals. And rarely there would be sadness at times when Neji would remember his father and on those days Neji would say nothing and Tenten would comfort him.

Since a few months ago when they look in each others eyes, Neji would give Tenten the only look that she didn't understand there was something in his eyes she had never saw before.

Tenten had start dreaming about Neji and his beautiful eyes, and hug him against her. Neji's meditation was abruptly interrupted by Tenten's hug, shocked by the sudden touch he turn to Tenten to see her still asleep

"Beautiful" escape Neji's lips when he saw her sleeping cute face inches from his. His mind start wondering how would those lips taste against his, he tried to stop his mind of going wild but his mind kept on bringing back that question.

His hand found its way to Tenten's face and began stroking her features.

Tenten awoke at the warm touch of a hand against her face, she rapidly realized it was the Hyuuga who was touching her face but she didn't mind

_I must still be dreaming, Neji would never be touching me like this_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Neji's voice

"Tenten?" asked the Hyuuga

Tenten's head shot up to Neji's face and he stop his touch. He had called her to make sure she was asleep, he didn't want to angry Tenten and ruin their friendship that he treasured very much. And he was always careful not to make her mad, he didn't like it when she ignore him.

"Sorry" he began "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

" No you didn't" she replay

"Neji do you love me?" she didn't mean to say it out loud the words escape from her mouth. She gasp when she realize her mistake and she prepare herself for what was sure was going to happen: be rejected and ruin her friendship with Neji Hyuuga the only man she ever loved.

Tenten's words had taken him off guard, he didn't know what to say but he knew she was special to him he just wasn't the type of saying out loud his feelings. And not just because he wasn't the type of guy that does that kind of thing but he also couldn't express himself. That is why he enjoy around Tenten because she could understand him and make him happy

She started to panic and shut her eyes " Sorry I didn't mean to say that sorry I" she was very nervous something Neji realized in an instant. "Sorry again I di…"

Her words were suffocated by Neji's mouth. Tenten froze in place by Neji's actions with eyes wide open in shock, but when Neji started to move his lips against her she returned the kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss but it move to be a very passionate kiss and Neji started to take possession of Tenten's mouth. She flush when Neji's tough entered her mouth and took possession of it.

They separated to take air, but Neji didn't stop kissing her. He started to kiss her neck causing a moan of pleasure to escape from Tenten's mouth. He stop only to put her down on the ground and whisper huskily to her on her ear.

" Yes, I do love you Tenten. I love you very much" but Tenten didn't respond she was still frozen by the shock it was so sudden, it had taken her off guard. Neji became nervous that the Kunoichi kept quiet it wasn't like her, she would always speak her mind head on.

"Perhaps we should get back to training" He started to get up but to soft arms stop him

" I have another idea, I want to do something else" she smiled playfully while she held his neck and make him lean in.

Neji only smiled at Tenten knowing what her idea was, so he lean in kissing her for the second time that evening.

**The End**

Nejiten rules the entire world, all of you succumb at its power hahahaha `cough` `cough` okay enough evil laugh for today. XD


End file.
